Mourning Rain
by distortedpoetry
Summary: "Because, at that moment, I knew what it felt like to be truly alone in this world." Guan Xing mourns the death of his sworn brother.


**Author's Notes #1**: This story will not be historically accurate (or even completely accurate to the games) so expect a lot of inconsistencies. I was inspired to write this after playing a stage in _Dynasty Warriors 8 _and failing to complete the starred objective. The stage in question is the "Battle of Chencang". Spoilers abound if you haven't played it!

Also, I tend to use numbered annotations in some of my written pieces. See the end of the fic for my explanatory notes, or simply ignore them altogether; it shouldn't take away from the story if you choose to skip them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective copyright holders. I am not gaining profit from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

**Mourning Rain**

By

distortedpoetry

* * *

It rained, just like that day. Much like it also had years before[1].

_When we get back to Chengdu, let's swear an oath of brotherhood!_

But we never made it home together.

When I had lost father and brother to the deceitful tigers of Wu, my heart felt like it had been ripped out and torn to pieces. Having witnessed Ping being cut down, and then leaving father to die like that—those were the most difficult things I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

...Up to that point.

Little did I know, your death would affect me in deeper ways than I would have ever imagined. We grew up together, sparred together—and even fought alongside each other. You always had my back, even when I refused help from others. And for sticking by me, even during my most off-putting moods, I thank you.

But because of that, our victory at Chencang was but a hollow one[2]. My selfishness be damned, but I would readily trade it in—if given the chance—so I could properly thank you for everything you've done for me. Shu may have lost a good officer, but I had lost my best friend.

* * *

You died in my arms that day.

I screamed. Xingcai said nothing.

I didn't know how long I held you there. It could have been hours—minutes, even—and I wouldn't have known the difference. In time, the sky darkened. A rumble, and rain began to pour from heavens, its drops hitting the floors around us like an elegy all its own.

Her voice, crumbling, said, "We must return to camp."

I looked up, eyes blurry, my unspoken words choking my breath. Your sister, she's normally a hard one to read. But her steely gaze was betrayed by the silent tears she'd shed as she turned away.

Very unlike you, though. You weren't afraid to show your emotions, not like your sister and I.

But that day, no amount of rain could have concealed the tears that flowed. Endlessly, the skies wept and shook, mourning for the one whose life was unduly taken from those who deserved it most.

I'll never forget the day you were laid to rest.

Because, at that moment, I knew what it felt like to be truly alone in this world.

* * *

The rain stopped.

I blinked away my tears, the words engraved in your memorial becoming clearer. 'Zhang Bao, beloved son of Shu. Mourn no more, for someday, we shall meet again.'[3]

The sun peaked through the clouds, illuminating the once dreary hillside. The remnants of my tears began to dry from the familiar, comforting warmth—as if you were right there beside me, wiping them away.

Much like how the rain would eventually cease to pour, I couldn't cry forever. I had a job to do—a legacy to carry on. My father's, my brother's... Yours, and the rest of the fallen. I stood, wingblades in hand—and my father's crescent blade at my back[4]—and faced the horizon.

Those northern scoundrels think that they can take Chengdu from us.[5] I will not allow them to snatch away the place we've worked so hard for.

_I leave the rest to you, my sworn brother._

I'll protect our home with my life.

* * *

**Author's Notes #2**: [1] - Referring to the seemingly endless rain during the "Battle of Fan Castle".

[2] - Historically, Shu lost the siege at Chencang. DW8 specifically portrays it otherwise.

[3] - Though I've researched Ancient Chinese funerals/burial rituals, I thought adding a meaningful epitaph to the memorial would make for a nice touch story-wise.

[4] - Guan Xing's third Musou attack has him use his father's famous weapon. (Additionally, Zhang Bao does the same with his own father's.) A very nice in-game tribute on the developer's part.

[5] - According to the Koei Wiki, Guan Xing continued to fight for Shu after Zhang Bao's death. Unfortunately, he meets his untimely end defending Chengdu from Jin.


End file.
